1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mechanism which can thoroughly rehabilitate the feet and hands of a human being.
2. Description of the Related Art
The structure of a conventional rehabilitation treatment machine is just aimed at a certain section of the body. For the example, in the case of a foot rehabilitation mechanism, a rehabilitant stands and treads on a pedal using his feet to apply a force. Relative to the rehabilitant, such a mechanism functions as a stairway provided for so treading upwards and downwards, so as to enable integral feet section including thighs cut and shanks to achieve the objective of receiving rehabilitation treatment. However, using such a mechanism, the rehabilitant must apply a force by himself to tread on the pedal. A rehabilitant having disabled or weaker feet may not be able to operate the mechanism by himself and consequently gets no benefit from such machine.
Further, there is another prior art device in the form of a treadmill which includes a movable footrest and handrails installed at both sides. A rehabilitant stands on such a moving footrest to perform a slow walking exercise, so as to achieve rehabilitation effect for his feet. Most prior art mechanisms permit the rehabilitant to take a standing posture so that he can stop for a rest after a period of treatment time. In terms of a product function, such devices fail to provide a complete rehabilitation effect. There is a need for another structure to overcome the foregoing shortcomings of conventional machines.
It is therefore a major object of the present invention to let the rehabilitant perform exercise treatment of his or her feet under a sitting posture.
Another object of the present invention is to let hands and feet perform an interlaced motion simultaneously so as to provide a complete rehabilitation treatment.